piratesofdarkwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:The Dark Disciples
Ioz: Chongo-longo! Ren: Noy Jitat! Bloth's dagrons are everywhere! Bloth: I've got that son of Primus right where I want him. Tula: Ahh! Konk: Got you, wench! Tula: Wrong, piglet! Konk: Auugh! Tula: Nice catch, Ren! Ren: Niddler! Look out! I'll take that, Niddler. Niddler: But it's my last minga...melon... Pirate: Umph! Aaaaahh. Ren: Look! The dagrons are fleeing back to the Maelstrom! Ioz: Scut pango. The Teeth of Moltus! There's no way through, Ren--we must face that dartha eel Bloth head on. Ren: Not if we can thread the needle! Prepare to trim the sails. Now! Konk: Oomph! Ren: Full sail! Ioz: Chongo-longo! We made it in one piece. Tula: As usual, Ioz, you spoke too soon. Grab a bucket! Bloth: Mantus! How long to go around? Mantus: Two--days--! Bloth: A day at most, or my constrictus will feed on your worthless bones. With this piglet as dessert! Ioz: Niddler--more borka-paste! Ren: I'm afraid no amount of borka-paste is going to keep us afloat, Ioz. And we have too valuable a cargo to go down with the ship. Niddler: The Seven Treasures of Rule! Lose them and our whole world is sunk! Ioz: Then we must find a nearby port. Tula: I already have...Octopon. Ren: Octopon--my home. Ioz: No offense, Ren, but Octopon's a dead city. You know that, Tula? Tula: It's the only one we'll be able to reach, Ioz--if we're lucky. Ren: Octopon has changed since I left, Niddler--and not for the better. Ioz: I remember when Octopon was the jewel in the crown of Mer. Ren: So this is my legacy, father...Dark Water dead ahead! Niddler: *squawk* Tula: Where'd you learn to steer, Ioz? Ioz: You try handling a ship with a belly full of bilge water, woman! Tula: Aah! Uh! Ioz: I suppose you didn't like my landing, either? Tula: Scut pango--kreld-eating-- Ren: That's enough, you two! Stop pecking like a couple of deeder? birds and start looking for a way to repair the ship. I'm going home...if anyone's still there. To the lighthouse, Niddler! Now, let's find Jenna... Tula: We won't find any wood for the Wraith here, Ioz--these ships have been picked clean. Ioz: This has possibilities. Aah! Noy Ji-tat--darva worms! They've eaten away the ship--uaah! Tula: I can't--reach--you-- Ioz: Stay back! These slime suckers will eat anything, including us! Tula: I'll find another way to get you out. Ioz: Be fast about it! Tula: Chongo-longo! I hope that worm ship is as rotten as I think it is. Huah! *grunts* Ioz: What took you so long? Tula: You're welcome, Ioz! Ioz: By my sword, I'll find something to patch the Wraith, if I have to turn this Jitatin ghost town upside down. Ren: I would stand here and listen to Jenna's fabulous tales of the sea-faring kings of Octopon. But now she's gone. like the rest of Octopon... Niddler: Whoever sacked this place didn't leave much behind...not even a minga-melon seed! Ren: W-wait-! Jenna...there's nothing left for me in Octopon now. Let's get back to the Wraith, Niddler. Tula: Ugh--smells like the hold of a kreld-barge, Ioz! Ioz: At least it's a start. Noy Jitat! Scavengers! Tula: That's our boat, sea scum! Scavenger #1: Here in Octopon, everything's fair game. Tula: Then you'll have to win it in a fair fight! Scavenger #1: Raah! Tula: Aah! Oomph... Scavengers: *random grunting* Ioz: You're welcome, Tula! Chipongo-- Ren: Is this what's left of Primus's once-proud people? A bunch of scavengers? Scavenger #2: We take what we need to survive! Niddler: Lucky Ren and I returned to scare those wharf rats off. Ioz: I don't think it was you, monkeybird...we've got some strange company. Niddler: Uh--maybe I should be going? Tula: Don't move a wing, Niddler--those weapons are filled with Dark Water! Ren: Who are you? What do you want? Dark Disciple: Welcome home, son of Primus--we have been expecting you. Tula: This place reeks of evil, Ren. Ren: And to think it was once my father's palace! Strange man: Son of Primus--our lord said you would be coming, eventually. Ren: Your lord? Strange man: The Dark Dweller, of course! Ioz and Tula: Ren! Strange man: The Dark Water shall not harm him--unless I command it to. Tula: Noy Jitat--what kind of man walks through Dark Water without being devoured? Ren: He's no man, Tula! Strange man: Wrong, son of Primus! Once I was a man, an alchemist named Morpho, who sought to control the most powerful being on Mer for my own ends. But the Dark Dweller was too strong--he could have destroyed me. Instead, he made me his trusted servant, a creature of two worlds...yours--and his. Niddler: *squawk* Morpho: Now I will help him conquer, by turning his enemies into my Dark Disciples. Ioz: Well, your fish face is turning my stomach, so how about covering it back? Uaahh! Morpho: I like your pirate spirit. You'll make an excellent Dark Disciple! Dark Dweller: Waaaiiitt! Use him to force the Son of Primus to give you the Treasures of Rule! Morpho: Y-yes, m-master! Dark Dweller: I am coming...to destroooyyy theeemmm! Morpho: I don't want to disappoint my master, Ren--give me the Treasures of Rule, or she becomes mine, now! Ren: Let her go! I'll take you to the Treasures. Ioz: You know that once he gets the Treasures, we're dartha bait? Niddler: Well, Ren has a plan...right, Ren? Ren: I wish I did. Ioz: Chongo-longo--seaquake! Dark Disciple: The Dark Dweller is coming! Tula: Ioz--that rift in the sea bed must extend right to the shores of Octopon! Morpho: My master is getting closer, and I will have those Treasures when he arrives! Bloth: By Daven's beard--seems our quarry has fallen into other hands! Konk: Let's sail in and take them all! Mantus: Open your eyes, smool-brain--the harbor's full of Dark Water! Bloth: For now, we watch and wait. Ren: Noy Jitat! The Treasures are gone! Morpho: I grow impatient, son of Primus! Ren: Unfortunately, Morpho, the Treasures are not where I hid them. But if you give me more ti--ooomph! Morpho: No! It's time to give your friends a taste of Dark Water...this one first! Ioz: Scut pango, Ren--this isn't one of your better plans! Ren: Ioz-! Rr--let--me--go! Ioz: Chongo-longo! I knew there was a plan! Ren: Yes, but it wasn't mine--this, however, is! Tula: What took you so long? Stranger: if it's "quick" or "Ren"! This way! Morpho: Stop them! Dark Disciples: Aaaah! Morpho: The Treasures of Rule! Bloth: There they are, Mantus--all the Treasures in one neat little package. Take the dagrons and get it! Ioz: I don't know who we're following, but they just led us to a dead end. Ren: Looks can be deceiving, Ioz. Konk: Where'd Ren go, Mantus? Mantus: I don't know! Keep looking! Ren: Wait! Who are you? And why did you save our lives? Stranger: So many questions... Ren: Jenna! You're alive! Ioz: Ugh--and in the company of scavengers! Jenna: Yes, we've been living like rats in what was left of Octopon, hiding from Morpho, who came to turn us into Dark Disciples--and never, never giving up hope that you would return in time with the Thirteen Treasures of Rule. And when Avar found this on your boat... Ren: You knew I had! But I've only found seven Treasures, Jenna. Jenna: Perhaps they will be enough to begin the healing that Primus envisioned. Tula: Sounds like we've got company--bad company! Jenna: We must hurry! The Dark Dweller is oozing closer to Octopon. Niddler: But--where are we going? Jenna: Where it all began--to the lighthouse! Ren: And my destiny! Scavenger #2: Jenna--we feared the worst! Jenna: It's coming! Close the tunnel! Scavengers: Daaaah! Jenna: There's no time--into the lighthouse, all of you! Konk: There they are! Konk will get Treasures now! Jenna's friend: Unh! Konk: Got you! Oh--you're not Ren. Jenna's friend: Aaaah! Ren: Your friend saved me, Jenna... Jenna: Avar was a loyal subject of Octopon. Niddler: Any more loyal subjects around? We're gonna need all the help we can get! Konk: Dark Water! Let's get out of here! Ioz: Chongo-longo, let 'em come! A few kreld-eaters in hoods don't scare me! Tula: We've got bigger problems, Ioz. Jenna: She's right. The Evil One is almost upon us, Ren. Your father prepared for this moment as best he could--but only you can do what now must be done. Only you have the key? Ren: The key? Jenna: *gasp* Ren: Jenna! Jenna: The--key--! Tula: Chongo-longo--let her go! Ren: By this Treasure of Rule, I command it! Morpho: You will pay for this, Son of Primus! Jenna: Take the key...and the Treasures...and stop the Dark Dweller! Ren: I will, Jenna...I swear! Morpho: Use the Dark Water, my Disciples! Ioz: Chongo-longo--ah--move, monkeybird! Jenna: Hurry! Up the stairs! Ioz: Scut pango jitat--I hope Ren's having better luck than we are! Ren: Oomph! Help me, Primus--what do I do now? Primus spirit: You will know when the time comes, my son. But if you succeed, the Seven Treasures of Rule will never leave this room. Ren: Father--! Dark Dweller: Too late, Son of Primus! Ren: No! Dark Dweller: These Treasures are mine to destroy, along with you! Ren: No! Morpho: Where's the son of Primus? Jenna: Someplace you'll never find him. Dark Dweller: I already have...now destroy his friends! Dark Dweller: Now nothing will keep the Dark Water from destroying your world! Ren: Nooo--! Ungh! DD/Disciples: Raaaaaahhh!! Morpho: Master--aaaaa! Bloth: Torment my eyes! Octopon is being restored! Tula: Ren! By the twenty seas, you did it! Ren: Thank Kunda you're all safe. But--Jenna-- Jenna: I'm fine, Ren. And so are our people. Morpho's spell over them has been broken. Ioz: And look--you've restored Octopon! Ren: So the Seven Treasures of Rule were enough! And they're here to stay! Jenna: Yes--but only half of Octopon has been restored...enough to make it a save haven from the Dark Dweller. But the evil one will never be sealed off from our world, until you bring the last Six Treasures back to Octopon. And even now, the energy released today is changing their forms. They will not be as easy to find. There will be terrible danger, Ren...may Kunda protect you all. Bloth: Konk, Mantus--may you twist in the abyss for losing those Treasures! Morpho: Yes, seven are gone...but I can help you get the rest. Konk: Look what the wave washed up. Morpho: Aren't you going to welcome me aboard, Bloth? We'll be working together from now on!